Plants vs. Zombies: A New World
Plants vs. Zombies: A New World is a game created by Hyper Mystery. Gameplay Level Types At the beginning of the game, the player has six seed slots and can carry until three plant food. The player starts every level with 50 sun, except in Conveyort-Belt levels, Last Stand levels and It's Raining Seeds levels. *'Classic:' The player must defend your home from waves of zombies using plants. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 1 *'Save Our Seeds:' The player needs to protect all the endangered plants. If an endangered plant gets eaten or destroyed, the game screen will display "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" and the player loses the level in a similar manner. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 4 *'Special Delivery:' The player receives plants from a conveyor belt. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 8 *'Locked and Loaded:' The player has to use the plants pre-selected by Crazy Dave. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 11 *'Last Stand:' The player has to plan a defense to survive the incoming onslaught using a limited amount of sun. No sun-producing plants or free plants can be used. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 15 *'Capture the Flag:' The player must avoid that zombies capture the flag. If a zombie captures the flag, it will try to run away with the flag (like Zombie Yeti). **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 17 *'Boss Battle:' The player will have a boss battle with Zombot. **'First level:' Sky Park - Day 25 *'It's Raining Seeds:' Plant packets fall from the sky, the player has to plant these in the right place in order to defeat the zombies. Plant packets will disappear if the player doesn't plant them shortly after they fall. **'First level:' Dragon Dynamite - Day 8 *'Beghouled:' The lawn is filled with plants and the player must swap them either horizontally or vertically to make a match of 3 or more plants which will make them disappear and give sun. Make a match of 4 or more plants will activate their Plant Food effect. Matching three armored defensive plants gives the player significantly more sun than usual. The player can use the sun to upgrade the plants into other different plants. The player must make the specified number of matches to beat the level. **'First level: '''TBA *'Wall-nut Bowling:' The player must bowl Wall-nuts and Explode-o-nuts given from a conveyor belt to kill the zombies. **'First level:' TBA *'Plant Delivery:' Similar to Special Delivery, except that the player can choose which plants are given from the conveyor belt. Sun-producing plants can't be chosen. **'First level:' TBA Extra Objectives *Produce at least X sun - First level: Sky Park - Day 12 *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers - First level: Sky Park - Day 13 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies - First level: Sky Park - Day 23 *Survive the attack without lawn mowers - First level: Sky Park - Day 24 *Defeat X zombies in Y seconds - First level: TBA *Don't lose more than X plant(s) - First level: TBA *Never have more than X plants - First level: TBA *Spend no more than X sun - First level: TBA *Don't lose any lawn mowers - First level: TBA *Don't use Plant Food - First level: TBA *Plant up to X plant(s) - First level: TBA *Survive with most plants given for you - First level: TBA Worlds There are a total of three worlds. Each one has 25 levels. The worlds must be completed in order, like Plants vs. Zombies. *'Sky Park:' Similar to "Day" from ''Plants vs. Zombies. It's a day area that takes place on a floating island. There are springs that can bounce the zombies to the nearest left tile. Plants can't be planted in the air, except flying plants (Red Turnip and Cherry Rottomato). *'Dragon Dynamite:' Similar to "Kongfu World" from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The gimmicks of this world are Power Tiles and Weapon Stands. Unlike Kongfu World, there are only mallet in the weapon stands. *'Cryptic Caverns:' Similar to "Night" from Plants vs. Zombies. It takes place in the nighttime; and no sun falls from the sky. There are graves will appear at the beginning of the level in random points of the lawn. Money Coins can be earned in several ways: *Killing zombies. *Completing levels (1 money bag). *Beating a level with Lawn Mowers remaining (1 bronze coin for each lawn mower left). *Beating a Capture the Flag level (1 silver coin for each flag). *Marigolds. *Exchanging keys. *Mystery Gift Boxes (up to 1000 coins) *Getting lunchboxes from Treasure Yetis (4000 coins). Keys can be earned in several ways: *Completing a Sub-Boss Battle level for the first time (1 key) (except Sky Park - Day 10). *Completing a Boss Battle level for the second time (5 keys). *Mystery Gift Boxes (up to 25 keys) (very rare). Gems can be earned in several ways: *Exchanging keys. *Randomly dropped by zombies when killed (1 gem). *Mystery Gift Boxes (up to 10 gems). *Completing a Boss Battle level for the first time (10 gems). Gold Coin.png|A gold coin - $1000 Silver Coin.png|A silver coin - $100 Bronze Coin PVZNW.png|A bronze coin - $10 HD Bag of coins.png|A money bag - $50 (5 bronze coins) File:World Key .png|A key Diamond1.png|A gem Mystery Gift Box NOTE: In this game, there are no costumes. Each Mystery Gift Box contains a Plant Food boost, sprouts, free power ups, coins (100, 500 or 1000 (rare)), or some gems (5, 10 or 15). Rarely, a Mystery Gift Box contains 5, 10, 15, 20 or 25 keys. Locations: *'Sky Park:' Day 10, Day 15, Day 21. *'Dragon Dynamite:' Day 4, Day 10, Day 16. Plants Sky Park Dragon Dynamite Cryptic Caverns Zombies Speed Rates: *Creeper - Takes 7.5 seconds to move one square. (0.133 square/second) *Stiff - Takes 6.75 seconds to move one square. (0.148 square/second) *Basic - Takes 5.0 seconds to move one square. (0.2 square/second) *Hungry - Takes 3.75 seconds to move one square. (0.266 square/second) *Speedy - Takes 2.5 seconds to move one square. (0.4 square/second) *Flighty - Takes 0.5 seconds to move one square. (2 squares/second) Toughness Rates: *Fragile - Absorbs 0.25-4.5 normal damage shots. *Average - Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. *Solid - Absorbs 12-16 normal damage shots. *Protected - Absorbs 17-30 normal damage shots. *Dense - Absorbs 34-50 normal damage shots. *Hardened - Absorbs 51-85 normal damage shots. *Machined - Absorbs 90-125 normal damage shots. *Great - Absorbs 180-350 normal damage shots. *Undying - Absorbs 650-1475 normal damage shots. *Ultra-Undying - Absorbs 2400-4000 normal damage shots. Sky Park Dragon Dynamite Store The store serves as a general shop in Plants vs. Zombies: A New World where money and gems can be used to purchase different items, plants, upgrades, sprouts and even gems. Power Ups Premium Plants Barter Store Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: A New World